parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Genevieve's Big Holiday Adventure
=Cast= *Steve - Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) *Joe - Horton the Elephant (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Blue - Genevieve (Madeline; TV Series) *Sidetable Drawer - Cera (The Land Before Time) *Mailbox - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Mr. Salt - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Mrs. Pepper - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Paprika - Marie (The Aristocats) *Cinnamon - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Tickety Tock - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Slippery Soap - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Shovel - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Pail - Young Nala (The Lion King; 1994) *Periwinkle - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Magenta - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Green Puppy - Bolt (Bolt) *Dora - Lilo Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) *Boots - Young Bambi (Bambi; 1942) *Benny - Kion (The Lion Guard; TV Series) *Isa - Fuli (The Lion Guard; TV Series) *Tico - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Diego - George Little (Stuart Little) *Baby Jaguar - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Swiper (Bad) - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) *Swiper (Good) - Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *The Big Red Chicken - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *The Grumpy Old Troll - The Lorax (Dr. Seuss' The Lorax; 2012) *Azul The Blue Train - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends; TV Series) *Backpack - Lady (Lady and the Tramp; 1955) *Map - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *The Fiesta Trio - JoJo, Jelly Otter, and Madeline (Jojo's Circus, PB&J Otter, and Madeline) *Mami - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Papi - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Abuela - Grammy Norma (Dr. Seuss' The Lorax; 2012) *Daisy - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Alicia - Penny (Bolt) *Boot's Dad - Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi; 1942) *Boot's Mom - Bambi's Mother (Bambi; 1942) *Rescue Pack - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Click the Camera - Sarafina (The Lion King; 1994) *The Bobo Brothers - Tibble Twins (Arthur; TV Series) *Little Bill - Young Bambi (Bambi; 1942) *Big Bill - Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi; 1942) *Brenda - Bambi's Mother (Bambi; 1942) *April - Young Faline (Bambi; 1942) *Bobby - Young Thumper (Bambi; 1942) *Alice the Great - Aunt Ena (Bambi; 1942) *Elephant - Abu (Aladdin; 1992) *Fuchsia - Young Nala (The Lion King; 1994) *Kiku - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Andrew - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Little Bear - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Father Bear - Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) *Mother Bear - Sarabi (The Lion King; 1994) *Duck - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Hen - Kala (Tarzan; 1999) *Cat - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) *Owl - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Emily - Sofia (Sofia the First; TV Series) *Lucy - *Mitzi - Terk (Tarzan; 1999) *Emily's Granny - Grand Mum (Sofia the First; TV Series) *Grandfather Bear - Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Grandmother Bear - Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Oswald - Adult Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Weenie - Puppy Lady (Lady and the Tramp; 1955) *Henry - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin; 1995) *Daisy - Adult Nala (The Lion King; 1994) *Johnny Snowman - Frosty (Frosty the Snowman; 1969) *Madame Butterfly - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Catrina - Marie (The Aristocats) *Eggbert and Leo - Jaq & Gus (Cinderella; 1950) *Max - *Ruby - *Louise - *Moris - *Grandma - *Valerie - *Martha - *Baby Huffington - *The Huffingtons - *Bob - *Wendy - *Spud - *Scoop - *Muck - *Dizzy - *Roley - *Lofty - *Pilchard - *Bird - *Travis - *Maggie - *Beast - *Hamilton - *Kipper - *Maisy - *Franklin - *Harriet - *Mr. Turtle - *Mrs. Turtle - *Bear - *Beaver - *Goose - *Snail - *Fox - *Rabbit - *Skunk - *Badger - *Mr. Owl - *Pablo - Young Mumble (Happy Feet) *Tyrone - Young Bambi (Bambi; 1942) *Uniqua - Fifer Pig (w/Fiddler Pig as an extra) (Silly Symphony: Three Little Pigs) *Tasha - Young Gloria (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Austin - Rudy Kangaroo (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Linny - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Tuck - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Ming-Ming - Marie (The Aristocats) *Ollie - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Buck - *Jack - *Mary - *Mel - *The Schwartzman Quartet - *Sportacus - *Stephanie - *Trixie - *Stingy - *Ziggy - *Pixel - *Robbie Rotten - *Miss Spider - *Holley - *Squirt - *Bounce - *Shimmer - *Dragon - *Spinner - *Wiggle - *Snowdrop - *Pansy - *DJ Lance - *Muno - *Foofa - *Brobee - *Toodee - *Plex - *Kai-Lan - Betsy (Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures; TV Series) *Ye-Ye - Shang (Mulan; 1998) *Gui Nai Nai - Mulan (Mulan; 1998) *Rintoo - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Hoho - Steve the Monkey (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Tolee - Koda (Brother Bear) *Lulu - Fuli (The Lion Guard; TV Series) *Mr. Fluffy - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Mei-Mei - Baby Bear (Blue's Clues; TV Series) *Stompy - Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Wubbzy - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Widget - Sarabi (The Lion King; 1994) *Walden - Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) *Daizy - Young Nala (The Lion King; 1994) *Buggy - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Huggy - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Earl - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Milli - Penny (The Rescuers) *Geo - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Bot - R2-D2 (Star Wars) *Oobi - *Uma - *Kako - *Grampu - *Shane - *David - *Puppet - *Ms. Foil - *The Schmuzzies - *Fido the Fly - *The Voice - *Ron - *Natalie - *Binyah Binyah - *James - *Shaina - *Vanessa - *Jessica - *Armando - *Bryan - *Twist - *Shout - *Marina - *Kiki - *Pinky-Dinky-Doo - *Tyler - *Mr. Guinea Pig - *Molly - *Gil - *Goby - *Deema - *Oona - *Nonny - *Bubble Puppy - *Mr. Grouper - *Dog - *Pig - *Cat - *Bear - *Elephant - *Moose A. Moose - *Zee D. Bird - *Nick Jr. Face - *Piper O'Possum - Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers